<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A speaking shadow by badgerBoyMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991403">A speaking shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay'>badgerBoyMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Issues, Gap Filler, Martin Septim Lives, Past Lives, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana and Lorena meet someone who looks familiar to a certain speaker she once called one of her dearest friends. She then tells Lorena about her past with the brotherhood and when you talk about them, a shadow is often not far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A speaking shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: THE COPYRIGHT IS OWNED BY BETHESDA SO ARE THE CHARACTERS AND UNIVERSE. I DONT MAKE ANY MONEY!!!</p><p> </p><p>Our favourite assassin joins the group. Let's see where this will take us.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ariana sank down on her knees and just laid down on the carpet of their palace room, looking relieved. Martin had also entered and chuckled at the sight. "Are you okay?", he asked his wife, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana nodded, "I'm just tired from the long journey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you could have laid down on the bed, love.", the emperor then said, looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but I like grounds. Help me up, please.", she stretched out her hand and Martin took it, pulling her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would the people say if they knew that their empress is laying on the floor instead of the bed.", the former priest grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not the empress.", Ariana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are my wife and last time I checked the people called me emperor. Which makes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> empress.", he said at her lips and set a quick soft kiss to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to seduce me, Septim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, is it working?", he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No", she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin pouted, "naw, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana laughed even more at that, "You're the cutest, come here.", she stepped into his embrace and kissed her husband again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ocato said that our wedding is set for the 12th next month.", Martin then informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be in three weeks.", the Altmer replied. Martin nodded, "yeah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean at least now where we have a date, we can write your brother about it.", Ariana thought out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good idea, we should do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hero of Kvatch smiled, "But for now, I want a bath. And then I want to sleep for a long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin only laughed in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay maybe I want to do something else between bath and sleep.", she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything for my lovely hero.", Martin answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ariana didn't sleep well that night. She was pulled out of her resting by a nasty nightmare. As always she saw the day they fought against Dagon. Only that in her dream, Martin was laying in front of her, head on her knees, bloody, dead. Ariana hated seeing that everytime. She sighed and sat up, looking at the shape of her sleeping husband next to her. Carefully not to wake him, the Altmer woman stood up and dressed in some simple robes to go on a walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe talking to someone would help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this time, only the guards on duty were awake. In front of the door stood Roliand, turning at her by the sound of the opening door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, why are you awake at such an early hour, Ariana?", he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightmares, have them from time to time. I couldn't sleep just now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut the door and leaned at the wall. "You must be so bored.", she added. Roliand only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's guard duty. The night shift is always a bit tedious, but it's part of protecting you two so I'll survive it. Wanna talk about your nightmare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana looked down, "Well..it's always Martin dying at the day we defeated Dagon. I mean he kinda did die but it's different in my dream. He's there, dead, full of blood, it's terrible.", she fought back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe." Roliand nodded, "But always keep in mind that it is only a dream. You are both well and safe and it will be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Roliand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure, my lady.", he grinned and petted her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll go grab a glass of water in the kitchen.", Ariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do that, I'll await your return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a good blade, yeah?", she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roliand grinned, "Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the Altmer went down to the palace kitchen to grab herself something to drink. The fresh water felt good, exactly what she had needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana walked back to the emperor's chambers and watched the portraits on the walls. Past emperors. She didn't know many of them. The last painting was a picture of five people. Ariana immediately recognized Uriel, even if he was a lot younger on the drawing. He looked a lot like Martin tho. She guessed that the woman must be his wife and the three boys, his sons, Martin's older brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana wondered what Martin's mother had looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up the last stairs and told Roliand a good night, before entering the room again. The Altmer put off the robe and crawled back under the blanket of the warm bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you?", a sleep driven voice asked next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nowhere, go back to sleep.", she said softly. "Hmm but where were you?", Martin tried again. Ariana rolled her eyes, "I was on a walk, couldn't sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, are you okay?", Martin muttered and pulled her into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana laid her head on his chest and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't need long for it and slept until morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin woke up early. His wife was still asleep on his chest which made him smile. Carefully he pushed some of her hair out of her face. It was always astounding to him just how beautiful she was. For him Ariana was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. With all the scars she hid under her clothes. She was just perfect the way she was. Martin watched her for a while. Her facial features were mainly elvish but also slightly imperial. The emperor smiled and thought about her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana's eyes were 100% Altmer. He loved her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin wondered who would take the throne of Alinor if Ariana stayed here in Cyrodiil with him. Maybe she also had siblings. Martin was looking forward to meeting her family at the wedding. He was happy that they had married each other in Kvatch already tho. She had been pretty in her tunic but even more important, the look on Ariana's face. The Altmer had looked so incredibly happy. Never would Martin forget that face. He was also very curious what she would wear for their "actual" wedding in three weeks. The emperor grinned, he was sure she'd look just as perfect as in Kvatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was one of these where Martin had to do a lot of emperor business so Ariana went out into the City. This time she took Lorena with her. "You really need to get out of the palace more.", Ariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant shrugged, "Well I work the whole day. I don't know what I should do in the city after that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll take you with me more often.", the high elf chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the market district, looking at all the new wares that had arrived this morning. Ariana saw Captain Lex talking to some people, probably trying to get some information about the grey fox as always. She hadn't had a problem with him even if his devotion to that topic seemed kinda worrying to Ariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked past it and to the farmers market that took place every morning until early noon. The two stopped at a booth of a woman. Something about her seemed familiar to Ariana tho. She just couldn't say what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she looked at the woman. She was tall and lean with dark hair and dark eyes. Also her smile seemed so conversant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?", she asked her kindly. Ariana smiled back at her and said: "I was just wondering- you seem so familiar do I know you somehow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I'm a wandering trader. Sometimes I'm here, sometimes I'm there. My name's Vienara Lachance." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lachance?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>", Ariana asked with wide eyes. Now she knew why she looked so familiar. The merchant nodded, "Yes, it's not a common name I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a brother if I may ask?", Ariana asked her and felt her heart race inside her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again the merchant nodded, "I did. An older brother, he went missing when I was a child tho… Never saw Lucien again. Why? do you know him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's Lucien's sister...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it still hurt when she thought back at her short time with the brotherhood all these years ago. She had been so angry at her parents about forcing her into the life of a princess, that she just searched for a way out of it. Then an accident happened and a man lost his life for it and there he was, Lucien Lachance, speaker of the dark brotherhood and sooner or later a close friend of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he died. Ariana hadn't seen it herself but the black hand had shown her his corpse mutilated beyond recognition. She had been glad at this time that the corpse didn't look like Lucien anymore. Still, the thought pained her and it showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?", the merchant asked her now, looking worried. Ariana nodded, "yes, everything's fine, I'm sorry. I think I'm just mistaking your brother for someone else.", she tried to end the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no worries that can happen. Happens to me all the time.", she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana then bought a nice necklace from her and asked: "Where did you learn to make these? They are beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Vienara smiled, "My brother taught me when we were kids. I remember that he could always make the most beautiful crafts. Just had a hand for filigree work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see.", the Altmer said and packed away the necklace. Then they said goodbye and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana seemed thoughtful on the way back. Of course Lorena noticed. "Is really everything okay Ariana? You look so troubled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hero of Kvatch sighed, "it's- complicated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena laid her hand on Ariana's arm and stopped her for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can tell me. I promise I will keep it a secret.", she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Altmer smiled but it looked sad somehow, she nodded nevertheless. They sat down on a bench in the Green Emperor Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what is troubling you?", the Breton woman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The merchant woman, where I bought the necklace? I do know her brother. Well I knew him- he died.", she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena's look became compassionate, "what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long story.." Ariana looked at the sky, "Do you know anything about the dark brotherhood?", she asked the servant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't they like a guild of assassins?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was part of them for a short time.", the Altmer replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what?!", Lorena seemed shocked but Ariana chuckled, "this was a long time ago. There was a time where I was very angry at everything and everyone because I hated the royal life my mother tried to push me into. The princess way was just never really my thing. So I went to Cyrodiil and got drunk one night, in my angry drunk state.. an accident happened. Someone died and shortly after there he was in all his dark glory. Lucien Lachance, the speaker. My speaker.", she sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena tried to not judge the high elf and continued listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He offered me a home, a family, a place where I could escape my royal life so I took his offer. Not a great chapter of my life tho but I loved these people like my own family. Then there was a traitor in the brotherhood.. Lucien made me kill all the people I called my friends. It was terrible, I hated it. Still feel ashamed to this day..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the traitor remained and the black hand thought it was Lucien who betrayed them. Someone had swapped my orders. The black hand killed off my speaker and close friend. It was one of the worst days of my life you know. I had looked up to Lucien for what he had done to help me. And then he was gone. Hanging from the ceiling of Applewatch farm, dead and his body mutilated. It was brutal, it was unfair. I cried a lot. After that I quit the brotherhood for good." Ariana said, her face serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's a lot", the Breton woman said but didn't seem to back away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does.. Martin know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No", Ariana said. "He would probably leave me in a heartbeat if he knew about my past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so.", Lorena answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high elf looked at her, "Yeah? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His majesty loves you a lot. I don't think he would ever leave you. He would probably understand why you did what you did. Also you changed for the better you learned. And after all- his past isn't as rosy either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana nodded, "you're right I guess. Also you don't have to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>his majesty </span>
  </em>
  <span>when we're alone," she chuckled, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Martin </span>
  </em>
  <span>will do. Believe me he doesn't even mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some days went by but nothing special happened. Ariana was still struggling if she should tell Martin about her past with the brotherhood. He deserved to know after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have told him before I married him. It's not fair of me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. The high elf sighed and threw herself on the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. She was alone in the room as so often when Martin was busy. At least she had thought that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still rather soundly~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That voice- it can't be-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana opened her eyes and sat up just to see the owner of said voice leaning against the wall, watching her from under his hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…", she started but her voice broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, being a Silencer is supposed to be a lifetime job. I'm kinda disappointed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just stared at him. "..L-Lucien?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously", the speaker said and walked to the window to take a look outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, you're dead! You died! The black hand killed you.", she said, nearly screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?", was the only thing she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned at her, "The black hand believed they killed me. It wasn't me they killed tho. I knew they would try to get me into a trap so I outsmarted them. They killed someone looking like me and I went into hiding. Travelled Skyrim for a while, visited the places I saw as a young man. It was time to come back tho. I heard the night mother has offered you the position of listener and you refused? It's the greatest honor you could get and you say no.", Lucien shook his head but smiled. "You are still a fool, Ariana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't believe what he was telling her. Ariana stood up, walking towards him. "You survived- and never told me?!", she was getting angry, "You bastard, I mourned you!", the Altmer yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know", Lucien replied. "They told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You-you- made me kill my friends, my family and then you just left, letting me believe you died a horrible death at Applewatch?", her anger was on a high level. Lucien however seemed very relaxed, "I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then you think you could just turn up here and everythings fine?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last bit she needed to finally snap. With a quick move she pushed him to the ground, pulled a knife that she held to his throat. Lucien had done the same in a second. Now they were on the ground, holding knives to each other's necks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should kill you myself for what you did to me!", she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should kill you for betraying me.", Lucien replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? Betraying you?! I never betrayed you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You walked away from the brotherhood. I was "dead" and you left us. Abandoned us and me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana just glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just that second, the door opened and Martin walked in.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. "May I ask- what for the love of Akatosh is going on here?!", the former priest asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two looked at him, then again at each other. Ariana sighed and put her knife away. Lucien did the same. She then stood up, giving him a hand to help him get up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin still looked confused and alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Martin, Lucien Lachance- Lucien, Martin Septim." she introduced them, then sat down on the edge of the bed again. Lucien brushed the dust from his robe, "my pleasure.", he only said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would someone explain to me what was going on earlier?", the emperor now asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucien is an old </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>of mine. I don't know either what he wants.", Ariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That didn't really look like friendship.", Martin answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's normal for assassins.", the speaker said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?", the emperor looked at Ariana. She was looking to the ground tho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to sort things out with Ariana. We had unfinished business. And when I saw that she talked to my dear little sister, I used the opportunity to explain what happened at Applewatch.", Lucien told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still confused, who are you?", Martin asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucien Lachance, Speaker of the dark brotherhood, a loyal servant of Sithis.", he claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know my wife?", the former priest then asked. Lucien looked at Ariana for a second, his glance said clearly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassin then turned to the former priest again, "Your wife was my Silencer years ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No that can't be true.", Martin laughed, sarcastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is.", Lucien replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin shook his head, "I don't believe you-" but Ariana stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is. He's saying the truth. I was in the dark brotherhood when I was younger..", she said and looked up at him. Immediately she regretted it. Martin looked so hurt, she could only guess how betrayed he would feel right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched them both, pulling his hood back over his head. "I'll leave now-", he started but Martin shook his head, "You don't have to. I will leave you two alone again.", he said, clearly a bit frustrated and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Martin..", Ariana said but the former priest waved her off. "Don't. I'll pray to Akatosh now. I bet you can need that.", with that he went out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Altmer looked at the door for another second and sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien seemed unsure about the situation. He really didn't know what he should do so he just said: "I'm sorry Ariana. I truly am. I had hoped that it would never come like it did. I'm sorry you've mourned me. If it helps you somehow- I missed you too. I really did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just destroyed my life a second time. I hope you know that.", she said but didn't sound mad at him. Only sad. All she felt was sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-", the speaker remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana stood up and walked over to him again, then hugging him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised by her actions, Lucien stared at her for a moment before returning the hug. "I missed you a lot.", she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too, but I believe you should go after your husband now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke the hug and made a step back, "Lucien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?", the speaker asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please- don't just disappear out of my life again. I still see you as a really good friend." she just needed him to be there. Needed his friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise.", he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even with me not being in the brotherhood anymore?", she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't believe it but I will make an exception for you.", he smiled, "now go." She nodded and went after Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emperor was kneeling before the shrine of Akatosh in the temple of the one and had closed his eyes while he prayed. It wasn't the fact that she had been in a guild of paid assassins that made him mad, it was the fact that she had never talked to him about it. By oblivion, he had even confessed his past to her. Of course he hadn't told her everything but he </span>
  <b>
    <em>had</em>
  </b>
  <span> told her that he had been a Sanguine cultist once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ariana stood a few meters behind him, watching him. She didn't want to disturb his prayers. Martin had noticed her tho. When he finished and stood up again, he asked: "Why? Why did you never tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would have hated me. Like you do now..", she whispered and looked away. Martin turned at her, "what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he walked over to the Altmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ariana, you're my wife. I could never hate you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never", he repeated. Then, "look at me, Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you no matter what. I was just disappointed that you felt like you couldn't share this secret with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean- you are not angry that I was in the dark brotherhood once?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, "I think we both did things in our life we're not proud of. And I also believe you had a reason why you joined them. But you also left them behind you. You changed, you grew. You know better now. As do I. We're better as a team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Marty!" she jumped into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former priest catched her with a chuckle, "You know, you can tell me everything. I will never judge you. I'll listen because I want to be there for you like a good husband would. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the best husband.", she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go back to the palace? Let's not have any more secrets, you could tell me everything about your time with the brotherhood and I will tell you about my time living in the cult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went into the library and told each other their stories. They both felt relieved after it. "Can I ask you something?", Martin asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just did but please do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That guy, your speaker- do you love him?", he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the way you may think of. You're the only person I'm in love with. I never loved Lucien like I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good.", the former priest said. Ariana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucien was always more like.. I dunno an uncle? He was there when I needed someone and stayed a close friend. He still is dear to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even with him being an assassin and murdering people?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not that bad if you know him. Well the murdering thing is maybe a little unfavorable but all in all he's okay.", she said, "they pray to Sithis, you should know how something like this works, you slept with Sanguine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept with Sanguine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>", Martin said, blushing hard. Ariana only laughed, "well, then you slept with half of the cult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former priest remained silent at that. "Point is, you know how fanatic cultists are, and the brotherhood isn't really much different to a cult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I ask myself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No what is it?", she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did your friend manage to get into this room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana laughed, "That's one of Lucien's greatest talents. If he wants to get into something he will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds lovely." Martin said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah you should give him a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>La-chance?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana stared at him before she bursted into laughter, "Martin I love you very much but this was terrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later in bed, Ariana thought about the events of the day. She could still don't believe that Lucien was alive. And as it seemed the black hand knew this as well. She asked herself if the other members apologized to him. She was sure that Arquen had started to rebuild the brotherhood after Ariana left. It was good to know that Lucien was back at it again. She believed that he would do the best he could for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, Ariana sat down next to a hooded man in the market district, obviously watching the merchants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, staring isn't polite.", she said. Lucien didn't shift but said: "I'm not staring. I'm observing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just talk to her, Lucien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I can't.", now he changed his position a little, looking at Ariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? She's your sister after all and I know that she misses you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speaker sighed, "I'm not the boy Vienara remembers anymore. I'm not the brother she remembers.", he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People change, it's normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an assassin, Ariana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So was I once. I recently learned that if people love you enough they can look over that fact. Or simply don't tell her. But I think it would be good for both of you to speak to each other. It worked wonders to Martin when he spoke to his brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I haven't talked to her in 30 years.", Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should think about it. Anyway- will you come to my wedding?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned at her again, "Me? At a wedding? Aren't you worried that I'd poison the guests?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't because you like me.", she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That I do.", he nodded, "But didn't you say you already </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana nodded, "We are, got married for ourselves in Kvatch. He's the emperor so people expect him to have a big royal wedding you know. We wanted to have a wedding just for us as well. The official one takes place in two weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose you don't wanna hear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your guesses are correct, speaker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, alright then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! Here.", she gave him an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at it. There was his name written neatly on the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you.", he only said, putting the piece of paper into his robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The court wants a dress code but Martin and I don't care. You can show up in this-" she gestured at him- "if you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien remained silent but smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now back to your family problem-", she started but Lucien sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ariana- please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be grumpy, I'm just trying to help!", she defended herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Stop that, tho."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get you.", she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the plan. I don't want people to understand me. Makes it more difficult for them to kill me.", he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucien, please relax for a second you drama queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed a bit annoyed but didn't say anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please make me understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long story, Ariana.", he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, "I have lots of time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are unbelievable, little princess.", Lucien smiled but shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana chuckled, she hadn't heard that nickname in ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you tell me about you now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't leave me alone so yes, I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at his sister in the distance again and started his story. "We grew up in a typical imperial household near Cheydinhal. Our parents were very religious and not the easiest to be around sometimes, so Vienara and I spent our days in the garden on our own. We were quite close when we were young. I showed her a lot of useful skills. I'm three years older than her, you know. Well- when I was fifteen, I had a big argument with my father about faith and the gods I didn't believe in. I had discovered our dread father a few weeks earlier and wanted to serve him and not the nine divines. Well, father threw me out of the house a few days later. So I was sitting on the street, no money, no food, nothing at all when I joined the brotherhood. I never saw my parents again. I learned that they are both dead now. Vienara on the other hand was as happy and joyful as ever. I kept an eye on her from afar. Watching if she was doing okay. I always loved my little sister the most. I bet she would have joined me in the brotherhood but she had always been so pure.. I didn't want that life for her. So I stayed hidden, watching her from time to time but never revealing myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana gave a small nod. "I see, it's kinda sad though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is.", Lucien agreed, "But I moved on. Learned to live with it.", he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your decision.", she only replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else you wanted from me?", Lucien then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana thought out loud, "Sister, wedding, nope- that was all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good because I still have some business to attend to. I'll see you at your wedding, my dear little princess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you there, my dreadful speaker.", she grinned and kissed him amicably on the cheek, then went back to the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The royal tailor had asked her to come along to his workshop to look at her wedding dress. She had told him what she would like and he had promised her to make something nice. Ariana knocked on the door and came in, "Hey there. You've asked me to come see the dress?", she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tailor nodded, "Good to see you, princess Ariana. How are you?", he asked and bowed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please don't do that.", she chuckled. "I'm really excited to see what you've worked on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tailor waved for her to follow him into the other room, where the dress was sitting on the rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana's eyes went wide. "Wow.. it's beautiful.", she said, amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy you like it.", the man smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an elegant wedding dress in the colors of her family. A light but nice yellow and silver as well as white. Her family's coat of arms was stitched at some places. On the edge of the large train of the dress was the dragon with the amulet of kings on top - the royal sigil of the Septims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you try it on?", the tailor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course.", she nodded. A few minutes later, Ariana was wearing the dress. It looked perfect on her, just as the tailor had imagined it to be. "You'll be the eyecatcher at that wedding, your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high elf laughed, "Oh gods, if that's what they want. I would gladly not be the center of attention. All I want is to look nice for my groom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The emperor will be blown away by your looks. I'm sure of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana smiled, "Will you tell me what he's wearing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the tailor shook his head with a small grin, "nice try, your majesty but no. It's a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naw okay then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She switched back into her tunic and trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen my wedding dress today.", Ariana told Martin while sitting on the bed, waiting for him to be ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And is it as you wanted it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fantastic, you'll love it.", she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin gave her a gentle smile, "I bet I will. You look good in everything you wear, but also-" he made a pause to come over to her, sitting down as well and pulling her shirt over her head, "with nothing at all~", he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariana smiled at him. He was already shirtless, so she just pulled him with her into the bed. Both of them laughed then kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much.", Martin whispered before gently biting into her neck. Ariana tried not to moan, "M-martin! Gods, I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's my greatest luck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As my empress commands."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>